Good Morning
by Redenzione
Summary: Sakura should not have gotten up this morning.


Sakura hated getting up this morning.

Normally she wouldn't mind it. She would be warm, comfortable and for a few minutes she would snuggle down deeper into her bed before throwing off her sheets and welcoming the cooler morning air.

However when one was on a mission the comfort of ones sleeping bag was extremely tempting and one never wanted to wake up. However with Naruto jumping up early to catch the 'beautiful' and 'uplifting' sunrise, and obviously not caring that no one else wanted to, the idea of sleeping in was lost.

Team seven were heading to a village a few days journey to the left of Konoha. They were to retrieve an item and return it to Tsunade. Of course the four of them had no idea what they were retrieving but they knew where to get whatever it was and this was the morning of their second day travelling.

So far all had been easy sailing, none had attacked them and Kakashi had been able to finish four chapters of Icha Icha Paradise without interruption. Arguments had broken out between Sai and Naruto but only minor ones.

However Sakura knew she should have stayed in bed this morning. She had hated getting up this morning much more than usual, her gut had told her that today was not the day to get up and enjoy the world around her. She should have listened to her gut, or at least mentioned it to the others.

The team had ended at a junction with two different routes; Kakashi knew that both of the paths lead to their destination however he had never found out which one was quicker. Eager and curious to find out, Naruto pulled Kakashi down the left path and yelled at Sakura and Sai to head down the right.

Irritated, Sakura marched down the right path not looking where she was going. Sai followed behind her not saying a word and not revealing any emotion. After a few minutes Sakura stopped and sighed, she propped herself against the trunk of a large tree and brushed some hair out of her eyes, Sai stopped and looked around, before he could say or do anything, he was bound against a large tree trunk.

His whole body was unable to move, Sakura shrieked and ran over to release him, however she stopped and fell backwards as a body phased in front of her immediately halting her movements.

Sakura winced and looked up; she gasped and stood up quickly as Sasuke stared down at her.

Sakura couldn't find the strength in her legs to move, she sat on the dirt path with her eyes round as saucers and her legs like two sloths.

Sasuke gazed at her for a second before whispering a few words and aiming his moving hands at Sai.

Sakura cried out as a large flash engulfed the boy against the tree and she found she was able to stand, she tried to run forward but everywhere she turned she was stopped by the broad back of Sasuke that phased in front of her every time she moved.

Finally the flash stopped and Sakura pushed past Sasuke to get to Sai, she looked him over and noticed nothing wrong with him, "What did you do to him Sasuke?"

"…I cut off his senses."

Sakura stared at him, thoughts swirled about in her head as she though of what he had done to Sai. She glared at him "put them back!"

Sasuke didn't say a word; Sakura growled and lunged forward with her fists clenched. He caught both her fists with large hands and pulled her closer to him ignoring her struggles.

Trying not to hurt her he pulled her arms backward and held them with one hand, the other came up to cup the back of her head and he bent down and kissed her.

Sakura squirmed against him but he held tight before letting her go, he pushed her up against a nearby tree and had her wrap her legs around his waist while he locked her arms against the tree with his hands at her elbows.

He kissed her again, she pulled her head away gasping his name, "Sasuke, please, we can't – I'm -"

He kissed her again ignoring her protests; she was slowly giving in, as she always did. He pulled away and watched as she laid her head back against the tree, she relaxed her arms but he didn't let go. "I'm with Sai." She spoke to the sky as though praying that this was only a nightmare.

"Why do you think I cut of his senses?"

Sakura gasped and pulled her head back down, "you planned this?"

Sasuke smirked and leant forward to nip her neck, "you, you mean he can't smell, he can't touch."

Sakura jumped lightly as he kissed his way up her neck, "he can't taste, can't…hear."

Her eyes rolled and she moaned lightly while he pulled back from her neck and looked her in the eye, her voice came out a throaty whisper, "can't see…"

She reached forward and kissed him back, he finally let go of her arms and raised her red dress up off her torso and over her head, she was panting and small cries came from her mouth as she tried to touch him as much as possible.

Sasuke flung her clothing to the path and kissed her again, her hands ran over his chest and down his torso trying to pull off his clothes, he pulled back in frustration and started to work on taking off his clothes, his blade clunked to the ground followed shortly by a sandal, Sakura took a needed breathe and pulled off her sandals, shorts and underwear.

Once finished he quickly pushed her back up against the tree and entered her body.

Her pants and high pitched cries reverberated around the trees and she clutched his biceps and held on tightly as his pace quickened, she felt her breasts bounce with every thrust and the heat of his hands on her small waist spread through her entire body. A few thrusts later Sasuke came inside her, she mewled slightly against his neck, sweaty and tired.

Sasuke lifted her up off of him and laid her down on the soft grass bank, he rose over her and kissed her again. He slid his hand down her stomach and pelvis and slowly entered a finger into her wet warmth.

Sakura hummed and sighed with pleasure, the sliver of friction between her walls and his finger was erotic and tingled her all over, he built up a pace with that one finger and her legs started tensing, she whispered his name and he kissed her, she arched as her orgasm built and her cries became louder, until suddenly he stopped.

She looked up at him and gasped as he lifted her up, they turned and she shut her eyes as he sat her down on his hard cock, he took her hand and guided it to her clitoris.

"Don't close you're eyes," he whispered softly into her ear and used his own hand to manipulate her own fingers, she opened her eyes and gasped, Sai was looking directly at her, she gulped and moaned, his eyes were still clouded, meaning he had no idea what was going on.

Again, her pants grew as he let go of her fingers and told her to keep going while he lifted her up and down, Sakura moved her fingers to how she wanted them, light and no particular pattern, she arched as her orgasm washed over her and she fell forward placing her palms on the damp earth to brace herself.

Slowly Sasuke pulled out of her and kissed the back of her neck, "get dressed."

Once they were both dressed Sasuke looked at her again, she gulped and stared at him, slightly blushing.

He walked over to her and kissed her lightly, before phasing out with his speed.

Sakura breathed in deep and jumped as she heard a slump and a groan, she turned to see Sai, crumpled at the bottom of the tree. Sakura walked over to him as he stood and swayed lightly. She supported him and together they walked down the rest of the path, she told him that he had passed out and she had waited for him to wake, he had apologised for his weakness and promised it would not happen again.

She had nodded and wished like hell she hadn't woken up that morning. She had told a lie, and was now supporting a man who could hardly stand while still trying to get her own legs to walk properly.


End file.
